What We All Need
by Reggielive101
Summary: Shepard born of earth, she grow up in a cold and hostile environment. Then in later years, watched as her foster family was slaughtered on Mindor. Even being a survivor of Akuze. But when a routine mission goes awry, shes out for blood. she's lost so much. She wants revenge, and she doesn't really care who gets in the way. However that might all change due to a curtain Turian.
1. Deception

I would rate this fic higher then a M, due to it containing adult themes. Its rated EXPLICIT. So fer warning.

I will always give a warning at the beginning of each chapter that containing anything rated M or higher.

* * *

 _ **CW: This chapter contains minor sexual content**_

 _ **2183**_

 _ **Salone ward, upper wards, district 5**_

Shepard was lying in a kings sized bed completely naked. She was on her belly with her arms under her pillow, she had a sheet from the bed covers placed over her backside.

An Asari walked out of the bathroom in a towel with some water left on her body, she walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

She looked at Shepard's sleeping face and kissed her gently on the cheek, this woke Shepard up and as she looked at the beautiful Asari and smiled. She lifted her head up and kissed her, as they where getting into it Shepard turned on her back with the blue Asari sitting on top of her.

Shepard moved her hands up the Asari's legs while they continued to kiss, her legs where soft to the touch. After a few moments they started to use their tongues, the Asari had placed her hands on the side of Shepard's face and Shepard had moved her hands further up the Asaris body. In doing so made the towel come undone and fall off.

Shepard had her hands just under her breast. But then the Asari had started to kiss Shepard on the right side of her neck and slowly moved down to her collar bone. Shepard had moved her hands of her body and had them relaxed at the side of her as the Asari slowly moved down her body.

" You're doing this again huh?" Shepard pleasantly spoke

Shepard had her legs apart with the Asari lying between them. She looked at Shepard while kissing her stomach and gave a seductive smile and continued to do what she was doing.

Shepard had gripped hold of the sheets as the Asari moved her head between her legs. Shepard gasped and moaned while she gripped tight of the covers.

Shepard was making pleasant noises and tried her best not to thrash about, her breaths where heavy, her body growing warm, her heartbeat racing.

Shepard could feel that she was about to come but the Asari suddenly stopped.

Shepard sat up with the Asari sitting on her knees with her hands on Shepard's knees. Shepard was breathing a little heavy, cheeks gone red.

Shepard kissed her between her breast while she placed her left hand on the Asari's lower back and her right hand on her breast, Shepard moved her head and started to kiss her breast.

"Y-you know...ah...what that does to me" the Asari spoke gently while she placed her left hand on the back of Shepard's head and brushed her fingers though her white hair, that had black coming through the top. It was soft to the touch she just kept playing with it.

Shepard looked at her, biting her nipple, she had a mischievous smirk on her face that revealed a few of her shinny white teeth.

"I know" Shepard spoke seductively.

Shepard stopped what she was doing and looked at her face.

She was so beautiful.

The Asari had Amber eyes that made you melt as you looked in to them, she didn't have any marks on her face like a few other Asari tho.

After a second of analyzing her stunning features - _everyone did find Asari attractive_ \- Shepard placed her hands on her faced and kissed her passionately, the Asari placed her hands on Shepard's shoulders and pushed her down to the bed giggling.

Thing has gotten very heated and after they where finished they lied in bed for a while until Shepard got up and went to the bathroom to get a shower. She was in there for a few minuets and came out in a towel, the Asari was sat in the open kitchen at the island reading the news on her data pad.

" There's some fresh coffee for you" she said with a smile.

"Great! I could use something to wake me up," Shepard spoke as she walked to the kitchen,

She poured herself a drink and sat opposite the Asari, Shepard sat there rubbing her head.

"Got a hangover?"

"Yeah...have you got anything?"

The Asari got up and gave her 2 tablets that she took as she drank her coffee.

"Ahh.. This coffee is delusions! Thanks" Shepard blurted out.

"I'm glad you like it" such a heavenly smile.

Shepard looked at her and a smile spread across her face, and she leaned closer to the her.

"You look incredible in that silky dressing gown" Shepard spoke shamelessly.

The Asari looked at her and her cheeks went a light shade of blue and she looked down smiling.

"You know I-" Shepard was cut off by the sound of her Omni tool bleeping at her. She leaned back in to the chair and saw that it was from Miranda telling her she needs to come back cause she thinks she has a job.

"Shit... I'm sorry I ha-" Shepard was cut off again but this time by the Asari kissing her on her lips.

"It's fine, I need to meet my friends later on" she spoke with such grace.

Shepard smiled and made her way to the bed room to get changed, she had put her black knickers on but as she stood there as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

She stood there looking at her body, she had a slim voluptuous figure that made both men and women of different spices turn their heads. However just because other people liked it doesn't mean she has to.

She was a physically fit woman, she had muscles, not massive ones but she was still strong enough to lift a fully grow turian.

The humans she had slept with, mostly the men, would always comment on her physique, about her muscles and her scars.

She had tend to stay away from the humans, the other spieces she had been with wasn't really that bothered about her body. Especially the Turians, they did always say that scars showed strength.

Shepard slowly reached for her badly burnt shoulder on her left side, it felt leathery to the touch. Her fingertips danced down her shoulder, reaching just past it, to where they were greeted by the cold. She had a metal prosthetic arm attached to what was let of her bone.

When Shepard looked at her left arm, she was filled with rage.

The touch was cold when she moved her fingers down, it made a quiet rough sound under her fingers as she moved them. The burn went up the side of her neck and onto the side of her jaw creeping a little bit into her cheek. It had also reached her breast as well, where the breast starts to form of the chest. Reaching down a bit further, it was also on the side of her ribs, back and covering one collar bone. She had another burn on her left leg but not as bad.

Her right inner four arm was burnt as well, and the burn crept up on her palm, the whole arm wasn't burnt. She had used it as some sort of shield, keeping the explosion away from her face.

Shepard body overall was covered in scars ranging from, bullet wounds to stab wounds but there weren't as detailed and had faded a bit, apart from the small-ish scar on her left cheek bone, and the branding scar on the back of her neck.

Shepard also had a two tattoos on her body she had a small black cross on the side of her right neck just under her ear, she had an inverted triangle with a line going through it on the back of her neck; (it took up the whole neck area.) just to try and hide the brand mark, but half of it was damaged by the burn mark.

She was completely out of it that she didn't realise that the Asari was standing on her left side, facing her. She leaned on Shepard's arm with her hand placed on her left shoulder, Shepard placed her right hand on top of hers with the Asari kissing Shepard on the shoulder and rubbed her collar bone gently.

They stood there for a moment then the Asari moved and sat on her bed reading from a datapad, Shepard had put her bra on and ankle length black jeans a light grey lose fitting crop top that stopped just under her ribs and a black hoodie with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows. Shepard went and sat on the bed putting her black an white pumps trainers on

Shepard stood in the doorway facing the Asari while holding her hand.

"I really had a nice time" Shepard spoke with a smile.

"I did too" the Asari spoke back as she pressed herself into Shepard and they shared one last passionate kiss before Shepard walked down the corridor, the Asari had a smile on her face as Shepard walked away.

* * *

 _ **Kavone ward, "Slums" district 61**_

- _30 minutes passed_ -

Shepard had walked quite far into the wards, passing the lower wards and walked down some damp, poorly litten staircases leading further down.

"Uh, it fucking stinks!" Shepard hissed as she placed her hands over her mouth and nose.

Shepard kept on walking until an opening appeared, as she walked out she was standing in a busy-ish street.

"Ahh the "slums"... this place still looks like shit!" Shepard thought to herself.

"This place maybe a shithole and where the lowlifes come to gather, but it's still home and I wouldn't really have it any other way... given what kind of people lived there." She mumbled to herself.

As she strolled down the street she had placed her hood over so it sat in the middle of her head.

"Ugh" Shepard felt the hangover crawling back, she rubbed her temples and squinted her eyes. As she opened them she looked to her left and saw Dunken.

"Ugh, Dunken, the fucking creepy bastard... Nasty piece of shit still hasn't been arrested for his so meany rapes, his assault and battery/murders" Shepard stood there with hands in her pockets looking at them.

"Still he does work for Hades so of course he doesn't get charged. Nothing happens down here without Hades knowing about it." As Shepard said this she had such a fed up tone to her voice.

The Hades gang have some strings in C-Sec, heck most of the criminal down here where in the gang so it was hard for the "good cops" to make the charges stick, and if they didn't let it go... Let's just say if you ask for that person at the front desk they'll tell you they don't exist.

Dunken owns a shop that was placed down a biggish alleyway, no one really goes down there tho due to its reputation and the fact that it no doubt had money in it for Hades.

"Huh who's that he's arguing with" Sheaprd moved behind a box so could could hear and see better.

"Oh...its Clint..another scum bag, a rapist and a killer" Shepard looked visibly disgusted.

"I told you, you piece of shit! I want my fucking money!" Dunken spat in his face.

"Ive told you Dunken, I've been laid off so i don't have any money coming in!" Clint begged

"Like I give a shit! Just get me my fucking money before I sell your organs for it!"

Shepard had a look on her face of like she really couldn't give a fuck as she patted herself down searching for money.

"Ahh dammit!... I've got no money.." Shepard sulked as she throw herself into the wall, until an idea popped in her head.

"Humm.. That place no doubt has money in it, and it'll be for Hades as well..." A mischievous smirk spread across her.

Shepard had slid her way other there and she approached them.

"Hey!...hey Clint! Shepard shouted with one arm in the air waving and the other placed over the side of her mouth to try and make her cry louder.

As they turned their heads she got a shiver down her spine.

"Ugh just having them look at me makes me want to gouge my eyes out" she thought to herself.

"What the hell you want" Dunken hissed

" I'm just here to talk to Clint" she spoke confidently as she approached

"Me?"

"Yeah, just came to say that there's no reason to be upset that he lost his money at the poker game last night, and that prostitute you hired said she had a great time and that you tip generously" as she said this she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a wink.

Shepard looked over at Dunken, a faint smile was on her face as she saw Dunkens face go red with anger.

"YOU USED THE MONEY YOU OWN ME FOR A FUCKING WHORE! AND THEN BETTED WITH IT" Dunken shouted in his face as he grabbed him by the collar.

Shepard had moved so she's now behind Dunken.

"O-of course I didnt! I don't know what this bitch is saying, I don't even know her!" Clint protested.

"What you talkin' about Clint, you know me and what are you lyin' for you was at the poker game last night coz I was there. He's obviously lyin' I can vouch for him." Shepard spoke well.

As she said this Dunken lunged at him and they ended up in a heated fight. Shepard took this opportunity and slid herself inside the shop and helped herself to the money.

"Ha, it's too easy pissing Dunken off!" She said to herself.

Shepard was quite good at hacking, she had a few lessons with Tali to further advance her skills further so hacking a shitty terminal was child's play.

As she made her way out Dunken was really laying it into him, Clint was hardly recognisable.

"Well shit...nearly makes you feel sorry for him, but then again that's the rules down here, survival at any cost and not much room for anything else" She thought to herself.

There are rules in the 'slums' that they stick by, the basic 3 are: trust no one, survive and deception, there are more but theses are the basic. Luckily Shepard knows theses rules inside and out.

As Shepard was about to walk away she suddenly ducked and hit the ground hard as she looked up she saw a metal pipe sticking out of the wall that Dunken had thrown at her, he stood up covered in blood from Clint who was lifelessly lying there.

He walked up to Shepard and grabbed her foot and pulled her towards him, he had the most disgusting look on his face.

"Ugh, don't look at me like that you fucking ugly creep!" Shepard shouted at him.

"I saw you come out of my shop...what did you help yourself to" he had such a horsey voice.

He was looking Shepard up and down, as he did he was making weird noises and breathing a bit heavy, whilst biting his bottom lip and licking his lips.

"I didn't take anything that belonged to you, ya sleazebag!"

"Well if you won't tell me what you took, I think I'll help my self to you" he moved his hand further down her leg and without warning grabbed her top and ripped it a bit, but the way it was ripped showed her chest off.

"Ohh, now look what we have here, there big girl you've been holding out on me. He-he, I'm gonna fuck you up real good." He had the most disgusting look on his face and as he spoke these words a shiver went down her spine.

"IN YOUR FUCKING DREAM YOU PIG!" Shepard shouted as she kicked him full pelt in his face.

"Ahh! you bitch!" he screamed as he grabbed his blood dripping nose.

Shepard got up but before she could run he grabbed her hair and yanked her back smashing her head into the ground.

Shepard let out painful grunt as her head hit into the ground. As she lied there she put her hand on her head and realised there was some blood.

He let go and was about to grab her by the neck but she swiftly maneuvered herself and shot her foot straight into his gut.

She quickly got to her left  
Knee and as she did a blade extended from her left arm but before she used it she saw 2 C-Sec officers heading her way via the alleyway on the right.

She smiled and as Dunken got his baring the blade had retraced and Shepard punched herself in the face falling back to the floor.

* * *

"Right Vakarian, since your still new to the posting in the slums I thought I-" Chellick was cut off by the young Turian officer.

"The slums sir?"

"It's what the ones in the upper ward call it but truthfully its just another part of the lower wards, now as I was sayin'. There are some residents that live here that are friendly, appreciable and dependable; they lookout for one another due to it being that there are so meany criminals and with C-Sec being understaffed. So they've had to depend on each other for 'survival'. However the majority of the residents who also live here are criminals. Rapist, murderous, drug addicts would come here and sell anything, and I mean anything to get there next fix. There is a gang called Hades, that pretty much rule the "slums". There are bounty hunters, prostitutes live here and depending what time or what corner you turn; - _usually all of them_ -. You name it, they would properly be down there. Its also a great place to disappear. But still it was home for the ones who can't really afford mu-" Chellick was cut off again when he saw a bloodied up man standing over a young girl and a lifeless body not far from them.

They ran over to them as fast as they could.

"Help! Please help me!" Shepard pleaded, she changed the tone in her voice to make her sound scared, young and innocent. Luckily for Shepard she looked younger than she actually was, she had placed her hoodie over her head so they couldn't full see her face.

"A scumbag trying to assault a young girl... It makes me sick" Garrus thought to himself.

Chellick grabbed Dunken from the back and slammed him against the wall pinning his arms behind his back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Chellick demand.

Garrus went and helped Shepard to her feet and as he did he noticed her burn scar on her chest, and something silver but couldn't see properly, he could see it due to her top being ripped and hoodie out of place, she had blood coming from her nose and had a busted lip.

"He tried to drag me into his shop!" She cried.

"This skanky bitch just stole my fucking money!" Dunken cursed.

As he said this Chellick gripped tighter and pushed his arms up more.

"I never touched any money, I only stepped in to try and stop him from killing that man over there, and then he reached for my chest and ended up ripping my top" Shepard sobbed and she stood behind Garrus edging herself away, she had gripped Garrus's arm while doing so and pulled her hoodie together to cover her chest up.

"Spirits...she trembling" Garrus thought.

"Garrus see if he's alive"

Garrus made his way over and scanned him.

"No sir, he's dead"

Chellick sighed.

"Alright, check the girl."

"W-what! Why!? I haven't done anything, I can't even walk down these streets without them lookin' at me, even when I turn the corners I'm getting grabbed, and now C-Secs the same I thought you was supposed to help us, yet you leave all the pedos, rapist and killers down here. It's hard being a young girl and to try and keep yourself save!" Shepard fell to her knees sobbing into her hand.

"Well you do have a fine body girl and I can't wait to have a turn" as Dunken spoke he had such a haunting tone to his voice it even made a shiver go down both Chellick and Garrus spine, Garrus look visibly disgusted.

Chellick cuffed him and slammed him into the floor.

"Shut the hell up, trash!" Chellick hissed.

Garrus looked at Chellick and he sighed and shook his head.

Garrus helped Shepard up and as she stood there she wiped the blood from her face. Garrus thought something was off but couldn't put his talon on it. While this was happening Chellick checked his omni-tool and looked Dunken up.

"Well, lookie' what we have here. Dunken pierce, human, 58 years old, has outstanding warrants, and it looks like you've been arrested before on charges of multiple rapes and assault and battery but they have been dropped but now your getting done for murder and attempted rape.

"You can go now miss" Chellick spoke with a clam voice.

"T-thank you officer"

"Will you be alright by yourself miss?" Garrus spoke with genuine care for her safety. As Garrus said this Shepard was taken back a little.

"I'll be fine, thank you officer" Shepard spoke quietly.

Shepard walked off, she had changed her posture so that she looked smaller then she was, as she got a few feet away and she straightened up and wiped the tears from her face, she looked pleased with herself and had a smile across her face.

Shepard got to the end of the alleyway and looked back and saw that the C-Sec officers weren't looking at her but Dunken was.

Shepard turned around and pulled out her tongue and used 2 fingers and gave him a mock salute jester, and as she did this pissed him off royally.

"I'll get out and once I do, I'm gonna fuck your brains out and I'm gonna enjoy every minute of it you fucking bitch!" Dunken screeched at her.

"Shut the hell up" Chellick barked.

Garrus looked back and saw that she wasn't a defenceless girl and that she had a mischievous smile on her face, as this was happening Garrus's and Chellick's omni-tools bleeped, the information on their omi tools came saying that the girl they was talking to was actually a 27 year old, former military named Erin Shepard, and that she's supposed to have gone rouge, also that she's wanted on dozens of crimes from petty theft to different accounts of murder.

"Shit" Chellick hissed.

As they turned to her, Shepard turned her head to them one last time with a smile and disappeared into the crowd, Garrus ran up to see if he could find her but she left without a trace and Garrus made his way back to Chellick.

"Fuck! I can't believe I fell for that!"

"Haha your a fucking retard! You fell for it hook line and sinker!" Dunken pissed himself.

Chellick wasn't to happy and pounced him in the face. " you have the right to remain silent, now be quiet before I make you quiet" Chellick was pissed off.

"Was that necessary?" Garrus asked.

"Sometimes you've got to use force, now c'mon lets get this "thing" back to C-Sec"

As they yanked Dunken up he had a smile on him face, they hadn't noticed it because he had his head down.

"Ha, Erin Shepard huh... We'll meet again real soon Shepard" he thought to himself with such a sicken smile on his face.

* * *

 _ **Citadel Station**_

 ** _Kavone ward - district 50_**

On the way back Garrus couldn't stop thinking about the woman called Shepard, she was so convincing of her lie that even Chellick hadn't suspected her. When he got back he decided to look further into her file.

Garrus had walked into his shared office and sat down at his desk and looked Erin Shepard up on his omi tool.

"Not really much on her history, everything is classified. Name - Erin Ryker Shepard. Age - 27."

Garrus looked further into her. "Hum, all it says is former military, and has gone rouge." He mumbled to himself

Garrus was stuck with more and more classified files, so he decided to look through her convictions.

"Wow.. That's a long list. Let's see what we've got here. She has minor crimes, arson, theft, all the way down to, A&B to murder. Hum... It seems that the ones she suspected of killing are hardened criminals, down to rapist, child molesters, and murderers. " Garrus thought to himself.

He had been so focused in all this information that he didn't even notice that Chellick enter the room and made his way to his desk, when Garrus finally looked up he noticed him.

"Sir, I didn't see you come in"

" I'm not surprised, you where pretty focused in whatever you where reading... Talking to your girlfriend perhaps?" Chellick asked him jokingly

Garrus didn't look the tiniest bit amused.

"Eh.. No sir. I was looking through Erin Shepard's file, everything is near enough classified and it seems all the victims where criminals of serious crimes."

Chellick didn't look pleased and leaned back in his chair.

"What is she some archangel sent from above to deal with the criminals" Chellick spoke sarcastically .

Garrus just looked at him and sighed, there was a short pause.

"Sir, she's done more in the "slums" than C-Sec has"

As Garrus said this Chellick shot up hitting his desk with his hand "she's just a criminal herself!" He shouted.

Garrus was taken back by this but kept his composure. There was a pause and Chellick sat back down in his chair.

"I can't argue with the fact that she is cleaning up the wards but she isn't some hero, maybe for the few victims shes helping but you can't just go around killing people like that, plus some of the ways she kills them are so brutal it makes you feel sorry for them. Criminals have to be brought to justice the proper way not some vigilantly way, that's what C-Sec is here for."

There was a long pause.

"It's no wonder everything's classified, form what I hear she was a top ranking commander, then there was something about a mission going south? I'm not quite sure. " Chellick spoke as he went through some paperwork. Garrus just looked at him, absorbing the information.

"Besides, if you read her whole file it's not just criminals she goes after, she assaulted C-Sec officers and even attacked civilians, she unstable. And the fact that's she's making serious moves against Hades tells you she has a death wish, her lifespan is shortening... Fast." Chellick's voice was more calmer than before.

After he said this the room went silent and 10 minutes had past.

"So... What happened with Dunken." Garrus spoke up quietly.

Chellick sighed " he's been let go" as he said this he put his head in his right hand.

"The hell! He has crimes a mile long, how can he just be "let off" " Garrus looked pissed of.

Chellick looked up and leaned back into his chair "someone pulled strings and got him out, properly Hades. "

Garrus sat back down even more pissed off.

"But when I sent another team to his shop the money was gone, either Shepard did take it or Hades did, we don't know. But if Shepard did take it then things aren't looking good for Dunken, Hades doesn't take well when their operatives screw shit up. Especially if it's their shit that gets fucked up with."


	2. Wait, What Was Her Name Again?

_**Thank you for the views and such.**_

* * *

 _ **2**_ _ **183**_ _**Citadal, lower wards**_

Further into the "Slums" was more dark and dangerous that even seasoned C-Sec officers refuse to go. However this place is home to the notorious Hades gang leader who had been dubbed as 'Dis' since no one knows his name. No one really knows if it's a male or female, Human, Turian, Batarian or even a Volus. Even his most trusted lieutenants don't know who he/she are. The 3 lieutenants are all still either belonging to a gang or ex-gang members them self's.

 ** _Jenels T'neeri:_** ** _Leader of the Hestia unit._**

An ex-Asari Commando and former Eclipse elite squad captain. She handles the sex workers in the wards and she also handles slaves as well, they still uses the yellow colour on their Armor to distinguish themselves from the other units, her group usually consist of Biotics.

 ** _Vasia Lintis:_** ** _Leader of the Demeter unit._**

An ex-Turian military captain, and a captain of the Blue suns. She handles the drug supply, logistic and is also in charge of the money houses around the wards. She's in charge of dispatching drugs all over the citadel, she runs a small band of Blue suns on the citadel, they're usually the ones going to the house and collecting the money and handing the punishment of those who can't pay up. They don't really wear the full blue armour, but they always have some sort of blue cloth on them usually a blue bandanna around the bicep and they all have the symbol either tattooed or branded on them.

 ** _Prax Dilak:_** ** _Leader of the Typhon unit._**

A Krogan battle master, he's the captain of the blood pack that are in the lower wards, they handle smuggling of all sorts onto or off the citadel, down to, drugs, slaves, weapon's and so on. They are the "muscle" of Hades, them along with Vasia's ground handle punishment but while Vasia's is somewhat light punishment Prax's is much more extreme, and they don't hold back no matter who be it woman, child or elderly it really doesn't matter, everyone bleeds the same, maybe not colour but still.

* * *

In in middle of a darken damp room Dunken was sat on his knees, he was covered in critical injures with his face having blood all over coming from his eyes less socket.

"P-please sir… I didn't mean to lose the money.. I was tricked and then arrested by C-Sec!" Dunken begged.

In front of him was a black screen. He was talking to Dis. He wasn't on the screen himself it was just his voice that had a line going across it that went up every time he talked.

"I know what happened Dunken. You lost my money" He spoke coldly.

"But sir, it was She-"

"ENOUGH!" Dis's voice was very deep and hollow due to the voice filter on it, but still chilling when hearing it.

Dunken shut up and looked petrified as he shouted.

"I don't take kindly to people who fuck up, you understand?"

"Y-yes sir, But-" Dunken was cut off by the hollow voice.

"Good. Now my men are gonna take care of you, I don't really like takin out the trash"

As Dis said this 2 well-built men stepped out of the shadows at each side of Dunken.

"BUT SIR, PLEASE WAIT IT WA-"he was cut off as the 2 men clobbered him.

The 2 men kept punching him one had brought a crow bar and smashed it into his ribs, while the other one brought his knuckle dusters thwack him in the face over and over again, blood was plastering all over the place. Dunekn and ended up pissing himself as he took this beating but it just make them beat him more

"S-sir…uggh…it was. -Huff- …Shepard…argh. -cough- W-ho took it!" The way he talked was muffled due to his face being swollen.

"Stop" as Dis said this his 2 men got up from and stepped behind him

"Who?"

"-Ha- , Sh-shepard…-cough, cough- Erin..Shepard" Dunken wheezed out.

"So she tricked you and took my money?"

"Y-yes sir"

"I'll look into this "Erin Shepard". As you were" Dis spoke with no remorse in his voice and the signal went.

"Wait sir, please" Dunken shouted but it fell on deaf ears.

"Ha-ha, I'm gonna enjoy this!" the black haired man spoke.

"I've been dyeing to beat the shit outta' something!" the bold one laughed.

"PLEASE DON'T!"

* * *

 ** _Olan ward, "Slums" district 69_**

Shepard had walked further into the "slums" and had reached district 69. This area was more rundown then the rest. She had to walk down another set of highly neglect stairs.

"If this was back on earth it would have been crawling with rats an' swarming with flies." Shepard thought to herself.

"Ahhh, oh god yeah!"

-Huff- -Huff- "I'm gonna fuck ya real good!"

"AHH! give it to me!"

Shepard looked to the side of her and saw a well-rounded, scruffy woman with dirty black hair. It was all knotted with what looked like to be dandruff, you could see her armpit hairs poking out from her thick flabby arms. Overall it looked like she hadn't seen a shower in the past 6 months… or more. The woman was bent over backwards with a short and stubby old man was thrusting into her.

Shepard continued to walk on by with her hands in her hoodie, she had tucked the ripped piece of her top into her bar so it showed off her cleavage a bit, something she'll regret.

Waking further down the street was scattered with drunks, prostitutes with clients or lookin' for some, on occasions you would see the drug addicts sprint from the corner of your eye, watching you from the alleyways. They waited for the right target, who looked easy to grab and who looked weak, they would either slit your throat or disembowel you there in the alleyway or follow you home and go tell their drug supplier. They did this so they could support their drug abuse, kill you to get your organs so they can be sold on the black markets, but if you're a young defenseless girl, it's to be sold as a sex worker.

"Oh look who we have here" an averaged sized woman approached Shepard.

 _Shit_

 _"_ Erin, sweetie."

"Whatcha want Alice? And please don't call me Erin" She spoke bluntly.

"Aww c'mon babe don't be like that" Alice spoke playfully.

As she said this she stood inside of Shepard's comfort zone and had put her right hand on Shepard's left shoulder and had slowly moved her hand towards her breast.

 _God, her breath stinks!_

"I've hear that you don't mind havin' a little fun with women" she spoke seductively as she eyed Shepard's breasts.

Alice moved her hand closer but Shepard grabbed it with her left metal hand, squeezing tight. This shocked Alice and shot her head up to Shepard who had such a bloodthirsty look in her eyes.

"Listen here you tart, I didn't give you permission to touch me. So get your grubby hands off me. I don't particularly fancy being decontaminated today". Shepard spoke with such a malicious intent in her voice it left Alice visibly shaking.

Shepard had let go of her hand and in the aftermath was left completely red with imprinted markings of the groves on her hand.

"Good. And I don't see any real women here, all I see are slaves." Shepard walked off with her right hand in her pocket and the other one in the air.

Alice looked completely petrified, she had heard stories of her before. Such gruesome stories she didn't think where real… but now she might be changing her mind.

Shepard ended up entering a somewhat lit corridor, it wasn't big but it wasn't small. There was enough room for two people to stand side-by-side. Corridor its self was a rundown colour of red, it had water marks on the roof and questionable stains on the floor, there were about 8 doors going down the side.

Shepard had knocked on all the doors as she passed, there were shouting coming from them ranging from old to young, male or female and human and non-human, she just had a smirk across her face. However as she got to the second one from the end she knocked on it and quickly went to her door next to and opened it.

"Dammit Shepard, one of these days I'm gonna knock yeah head off! And elderly man screeched from behind the door.

"You say that every day. And yet here I stand with my head on my shoulders!" she shouted back with a smile on her face

"Yeah? Well one of these days it'll come true, you're doing my fucking head in kid!"

"haha I love yeah to" She shouted back as she entered her apartment.

As she went in she could hear the muffled sound of the old geezer laughing.

Shepard came in and found herself greeted by the dark, considering it was mid-cycle, she could just barely make out the shapes of the furniture. She walked, slowly pacing herself to the kitchen, arms out to make sure she doesn't walk into anything.

"WHOA!" Shepard had fallen over something making a grunting sound as she connected to the floor.

Shepard lied there with her hand on her head then she eventually sat up, she looked at her legs to see what it was she fell over.

 _Not a_ _ **what**_ _, but a_ _ **who.**_

Shepard stood up and walked around the island in the kitchen and found Jack lying there, with nothing on but her bra and knickers.

"Oh the joy!" she said sarcastically while wearing an unpleasant look.

Shepard started to poke Jacks ass with her foot as she kept her distance so she didn't get a mass effect field to the face.

As Jack grunted and moved a bit Shepard shot further into the kitchen.

Jack slowly sat up and leaned herself against the kitchens island while rubbing her head, she looked up to find Shepard poking her head from the edge of the counter. Shepard was lying on top of the island looking down on Jack. Jack had to squint her eyes just to focus on her.

"W-what time… is it?" Jack staggered out.

Shepard had gotten down from the side and walked to the window to open the blinds.

"Its mid-cycle" She said as the blinds shot open

"Shut the fuckin' blinds, before I make you permanently blind!" Jack hissed as they light shone on her face.

She lied back down with her head buried into the floor trying to black all light as possible.

This didn't really faze Shepard and let out a gently laugh.

As the light illuminated the room she could see beer cans on the floor settee and coffee table, there where food wrappers everywhere as well, even some on poor sleeping Tali. Eezo was lying on his back on the other settee completely out of it.

Shepard was left completely dumbfounded.

"Coffee first, then clean"

She walked to the kitchen to make some coffee and as she did Miranda walked out of the bedroom. She was reading from a datapad, she walked towards the kitchen and stepped over Jack without looking away from her datapad and sat down at one of the chairs to the island.

"You want come coffee Miranda?"

"If you don't mind Shepard" she spoke with such a soothing Australian accent.

While Jack was still on the floor… no doubt asleep again. Shepard passed Miranda her coffee.

"Jack yours is in on the side, if you can hear me"

Jack responded with a two half-asleep grunts.

As soon as Shepard's ass touched that soft cushion she just melted in to the table groaning as she put two more pills into her mouth, to help with the throbbing.

Miranda looked at Shepard as she placed her datapad and picked up her coffee with both hands and rested her elbows on to the side, while pressing her mug on gently her silky smooth lips. She took a slip and placed it back down while still holding it, she looked at Shepard who still had her head placed onto the table with her arms over her head.

"So… who was that Asari you left with last night then"

There was a pause and Shepard slowly lifted her head up, grabbing her mug as she leans back into her chair.

"-Heh-, truth be told… I don't actual know her name"

"Of course you don't" Miranda said sarcastically.

"I don't even remember leaving the club last night" She spoke as she rested her head in her left arm that was on the side.

"What exactly happened last night?"

Miranda took another drink.

"Well you nearly got arrested… again"

"HA!"

Miranda didn't look too pleased

"It's not something you should be laughing at!"

"So how did I "nearly" get arrested?"

"For starters you picked a fight with a Krogan because he grabbed your ass and tried to grab Tali's… and so that's when you threw him across the room with a mass effect field" She blurted out as she drank more of her coffee.

Shepard was visually bewildered, due to her not remembering anything.

"So what happened next" Shepard said a little too excited.

Miranda put her hand on her head out of frustration. "And to make matters worse Jack joined in. You two nearly brought the whole club down on us!"

"And then to top it off you attacked a C-Sec officer, who you decided to humiliate and to try and throw him off over the railing outside of the clue"

There was a pause before Shepard burst out laughing, she was laughing that hard that she clenched her stomach and tears started to fall.

This lasted for about a minute or two.

"haha… a..are you, hahah… shittin' me?!" Shepard laughed as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Miranda took another drink.

Miranda just looked at her with a poker face. "No that last part was a lie… however I wouldn't put it passed you though.

Shepard tried to get her composure, still wiping tears from her face and with a big smile on her face. However as she took a gulp of coffee that expression quickly turned bitter.

"Ugh! This tastes like shit!" Shepard hissed and she pulled the mug from her mouth.

"Beats having nothing"

"Ahh so true"

Jack had finally got up and staggered to the kitchen side rummaging for headache tablets.

"By the way Shepard" Miranda spoke.

"Hum?" Shepard raised her head in response.

"How did yeah get that bruised nose and busted lip?"

"Ah, well funny story really… but I'll get to the good part. I manage to get us some money!"

This got both the attention of Miranda and Jack.

"Where?" they both spoke in sync.

"Well when I was coming back I saw Dunken arguing with Clint. And so I got me thinkin' that where so freckin' poor! So with a few kind words he beat the shit outta Clint and I hacked his Omni tool from his shop and took his money" Shepard said with more of an innocent smile then she should have.

"But then things went sideways (like they always do) C-Sec was coming. And I had to pounced myself in the face and I lied my way through and I'm here to tell the tale." Shepard seemed pleased with herself.

"He worked for Hades, didn't he?" Jack butted in

"Uh-huh"

Miranda looked at Shepard with a serious look.

"One of these days it's gonna bite you in that perfect little ass of yours" Miranda spoke frankly while sipping form her mug.

Shepard looked at her and reached behind her placing her hands on the top part of her butt.

"lookie' here, miss perfect herself said that _I_ have perfect ass… I'm soo flattered." Shepard said with a sweet sarcastic tone.

Jack laughed to herself, to quiet to hear as she placed two tablet in her mouth and drank her drink, she had a horrid look on her face as she drank.

Shepard leaned onto the table. "I love it when people bite my ass" She spoke seductively.

Jack was leaning onto the side siring her coffee with a spoon. "Kinky, Shepard…Kinky."

Miranda just placed a hand on her head visually done with her shit.

Shepard just laughed, however she stopped and grabbed her head in pain from the headache.

As she did Miranda just had a smirk on her face and drank her coffee.


End file.
